L'un oublie
by Za Metallium
Summary: At Ohtori, it is a simple matter for an unremarkable student to become a forgotten one.


L'un oublié  
by Za Metallium 

  


It was unarguably a memorable night. Everyone would remember Utena and Anthy dancing; most would remember Anthy's melt-a-way dress; more than a few would remember how beautiful Utena had looked in her dress; and some would even recall who their date had been that evening. No one, however, would remember the unremarkable boy who'd sprayed champagne on Anthy. 

"There's really nothing special about me. I'm not good-looking like you—oh, I know I not hideous or anything, but I don't have the kind of face people remember. I have passing grades and I can dribble a basketball, but who notices that next to people like Kaoru-san and Tenjou-san? Really, there's nothing special about me at all . . ." 

That wasn't quite right, though; he did have one thing at which he excelled, one secret passion that made him special: he could make gorgeous dresses. Paris would kill to get its metaphorical hands on this boy. Though if his classmates knew, he'd be memorable, all right-—as someone to be ridiculed. So no one knew his secret. 

"I've seen the student council president, sure, but I don't know him personally. Oh, yes, I do know Nanami-sama. I give her a hand from time to time." 

He could barely stand Nanami, but that wasn't uncommon. Unfortunately, "giving her a hand" was the only plausible reason he had for being around his beloved, his precious Yuuko. He did realize the only reason **she** put up with Nanami was to get closer to Touga. It hurt, knowing that, but he had a plan to win Yuuko's affection: he would create the most exquisite dress the world had ever seen—_The_ Dress—and give it to her. 

"Me? I was just out picking up a few things. No, I didn't really think it would take this long. Thanks again for the ride . . . " 

For over a year he'd been working on The Dress. It had taken him that long in part because he'd been forced to take a seasonal part-time job to pay for the materials. He'd miscalculated how much he'd needed to earn, though, so after his job was over he was still short the money for the trimmings. 

"Mind? I've already inconvenienced you; I don't mind a bit if you need to make a stop before we go back to Ohtori Academy." 

He'd figured it was divine assistance when Nanami had given him a pouch full of money and told him to find a dress that would dissolve when wet. Finding such a fabric had been difficult, but he'd was able to make it himself instead of having it commissioned as Nanami expected. Therefore there was a substantial amount of money left over. 

"I didn't know there was a river so close to the school. 'A secret place'? Now I don't feel so embarrassed . . . " 

The night of the ball, Nanami had instructed him to "accidentally" spray a bottle of champagne at Anthy Himemiya. It hadn't been difficult, and he'd gotten to see Yuuko in a dress, so he felt that it had gone pretty well, all in all. 

"I'll come with you if you want. Do you need my help? 'Something like that' . . . ?" 

He'd left the dance as soon as his mission was completed, though he'd been loathe to stray from the vision that was Yuuko. Still, he'd reasoned, the sooner he completed The Dress, the sooner he could start wooing Yuuko. It had taken more time and money than he'd anticipated to purchase the finishing touches, so'd he'd ended up missing the bus and hadn't had enough money for a taxi. He'd resigned himself to a long walk back to the dorms when a car had stopped and offered him a ride. Since he'd recognized the driver, he'd accepted. More divine assistance, he'd thought. 

"Chairman? What are you—?!" 

Akio Ohtori calmly held the boy's head under the water, waiting patiently for him to die before retrieving the body. He looked forward to giving the corpse to his sister; no doubt she'd appreciate the irony. 

Akio tossed the body in the back seat—which had been covered with towels to keep his upholstery from getting wet—and hopped into the driver's seat. He drove off, back to Ohtori Academy and his sister. 

It was indeed a memorable night. 

–finis– 

* * *

Kyaa, what _is_ it with me and drowning people? First "One We Go" and now this... 


End file.
